New Life
by unknowncliffhanger
Summary: Basically, it's a Higher Ground/ Life as a House crossover.
1. The File

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. I do not own Sam, Robin, his step-father, his brothers, Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, David, Juliet, Auggie, Kat, Peter, Sohpie, Roger or any other characters who may pop up from Sam's home life. I don't own any "Higher Ground" characters that I may have forgotten to mention. Sam, his family and his friends belong to the creators of Life as a House. I'm not sure who owns the "HG" characters since the show has been cancelled.  
  
Author's note: This isn't really a chapter. It's my version of what a file of a Horizon student looks like. Sam, Hayden Christensen's character in Life as a House, is being sent to Mt. Horizon to help him deal with his current situation. I am going to change some things about the movie. I won't tell you what they are in case there are some Hayden fans who haven't seen the movie yet.  
  
General  
  
Name: Sam Monroe  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade (as of last year): 11th  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Mother: Robin  
  
Father: George Monroe  
  
Custodial Parent: mother  
  
Legal Guardian (if not a parent):  
  
Appearance  
  
Eye Color: light blue  
  
Hair: black  
  
Height: 6' 1"  
  
Weight: 143 lbs.  
  
Notes: Sam has pierced his left ear and his chin. He has a blue streak in his hair and is extremely thin.  
  
Behavior  
  
Sam is hostile. He often refuses help from others and often defies authority. He has been using drugs since the age of twelve. His father has died from cancer of the brain, and since then Sam's behavior has gotten worse. He is very depressed and makes no attempt to interact with others; suicide is a major concern. 


	2. Group

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured in this story. All I own is the story line.  
  
Author's Note: This takes place the school year after the MORP. Kat has graduated. Sam has not come to Horizon yet.  
  
New Life- Chapter II:  
  
  
  
The Cliffhangers are sitting in the lounge, waiting for group to begin. Peter is running late, and they are beginning to get a little agitated. Shelby decides to break the long-lingering silence.  
  
SHELBY: I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we please have group now.  
  
Sophie glances at her watch and sighs. " Alright, I guess we can begin without Peter", she says. "Tonight, I'd like to do group a bit differently. As you all know, we're getting a new Cliffhanger. How do you guys feel about that?"  
  
Again, Shelby speaks. "I, for one, think that's the last thing we need right now. I mean, we've just learned to live with each other. Getting a newbie's gonna make that very difficult. It'll bring a whole new boatload of problems to our group. Everything is just fine the way it is now. We don't need some one coming in and disrupting our peace."  
  
A silence fills the room, and Sophie knows the others agree with Shelby. "You have no idea how unbelievably selfish you guys look right now."  
  
SCOTT: Come on Sophie, look me in the eye and tell me you don't think all Hell will break loose when this new kid gets here, that our lives won't be turned upside down again.  
  
Sophie closes her eyes, trying hard not let her anger get the best of her. She takes a calming breath, and says, "Scott, Horizon is a place where we must learn to accept things as they are. Everyone who comes here has had it rough. Here, you meet people who help you overcome that because they know what you're going through. I'm not going to deny someone the right to get their life back on track simply because it's going to cause you a bit of discomfort." While Sophie was addressing Scott, the Cliffhangers know her words were directed at them all. They allow what she has just said to sink in and begin to feel ashamed. After all, where would any one of them be if it weren't for Mt. Horizon and the friends they'd made there?  
  
JULLIET: We don't mean to sound like a bunch of whiny brats, it's just we all have enough to deal with right now. Can't you put whoever it is in another group or something?  
  
SOPHIE: Absolutely not. Look, I get it; I know it will be hard adjusting to a new person. But, you guys, the world is full of new people, and you'll even meet some of them once you get out of this place. Horizon also serves as practice for the so-called real world. Your bosses, your co- workers, your neighbors- you won't get to choose any of them. You meet people, you interact with them, and, whether or not you like it, you learn to live with that fact. (a pause) Quite frankly, I'm a bit disappointed in all of you. You don't even know this person's name and already you're judging him. You just know he's going to be a troublemaker.  
  
AUGGIE: Sophie, with all due respect, it doesn't take a genius to figure out there the kid's gonna cause problems. I'm not tryin' to rag on the guy, but…I've been here a lot longer than you have, and no matter which way you slice it, newbie equals trouble. It's always been that way, and it will always be that way no matter what.  
  
SOPHIE: I'm not saying it won't be a challenge, Aug. I know it will be, but I want all of you to make the new student feel welcome.  
  
David seizes the opportunity to say something sarcastic. "Sophie's right. I for one am going to run up to the kid and give him a big bearhug. After all, it's up to us to give the kid the TLC he never received at home. We're practically family after all.  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes at his comment. Daisy, who has been uncharacteristically silent the entire time, finally pipes up. "You are so lame."  
  
"Yet you still love me. Tell me you didn't think that was an incredibly cute thing to say." All eyes come to rest on Daisy, who blushes slightly and turns away. Ezra begins to get uncomfortable. "Aren't we getting off topic?" he questions.  
  
SOPHIE: Yes we are. Thank you, Ezra. Now, back to our original topic. The newest addition to our happy bunch will be arriving sometime tomorrow. Scott, I'm assigning you to be his first week buddy.  
  
"Can't someone else do it?" he replies.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so. You have no choice in the matter."  
  
"That's bullshit!"  
  
In warning tone, Sophie says, " Scott, watch your language. I'll let you off with just a warning this time, but if you slip up again, I'll put you on shuns for two weeks."  
  
"Whatever", he mutters.  
  
SOPHIE: Alright that's it for tonight. Go to your dorms. It's almost lights out.  
  
A few minutes later, Sophie checks to make sure everyone in her group is in his or her respective cabin. Seeing they are, she goes in search of her husband.  
  
Headmaster's office  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk, looking over some files. There's a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" he says. Sophie enters. She walks over to Peter and sits on his desk.  
  
S: You missed group, ya know.  
  
P: I know. I was swamped with work. Everyone just got back and it's like starting all over again.  
  
S: Believe me, I know the feeling. Scott has been incredibly difficult since he got back.  
  
P: It figures. He's just spent an entire summer with his dad. He was doing so well. If only I could have convinced Mr. Barringer to let him stay here for the summer.  
  
S: He had to face his father sometime.  
  
P: I know, I know. What about the rest of the Cliffhangers?  
  
S: Everyone else seems normal. They're quite upset about the new Cliffhanger. They don't want things to change.  
  
P: (thoughtfully) I see.  
  
S: Hey, is that his file?  
  
P: Sure is. Sam Monroe- age sixteen. Have a look. (passes the file to Sophie)  
  
After looking it over, Sophie sighs and says, "It looks like we've got another tough one coming our way."  
  
P: I'm up to the challenge.  
  
"You always are" is her reply. "Come on", she says, "Let's go home. It's been a long day." Sophie takes his land and leads him toward the door. Peter turns off the light and locks the door to his office. They walk home hand-in-hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I apologize if the format was a bit confusing. I'm also sorry if you found this chapter a bit boring. It was a set-up of my story. Sam arrives in the next in the next chapter. 


End file.
